Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka
An Ork from the Goffs klan, Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka, often shortened to Ghazghkull Thraka, originated from the former Ork-controlled world of Urk. Formerly a lowly Ork raider, Grazghkull participated on a raid on a Space Marines Command Sanctum. In his rush to take the base, Ghazghkull took a Bolter round to his skull; turning his brain and skull to mush. However, Ghazghkull would pull himself back to his feet and, assisted by his fellow Goffs, stagger to Rustspike (a Deathskulls settlement). When operated on by Mad Dok Grotsnik, Grazghkull received visions of the Ork gods Gork and Mork telling him to unite the Ork klans and lead the largest WAAAGH! ever seen. After awakening with a bionik eye and a replacement brain portion, Grazghkull set about his task by first pummeling the Deathskulls warboss, Dregmek, and most of his klan into submission. After uniting the klans on Urk, Ghazghkull ordered his WAAAGH! to secure a Space Hulk that had drifted into Urk's atmosphere. After securing the vessel, the Orks built multiple ships, for want of a better word, to board the vessel with many ships exploding en-route. After boarding the Space Hulk, the Orkz found the Space Hulk was occupied by Daemons of Chaos. After driving back the hordes of Daemons, Ghazghkull sealed the Warp rift with a headbutt. Soon the Space Hulk, named "Wurld Killa", would drift through the Warp. After an eventful Warp journey, the Orks would arrive near the Imperium controlled world of Armageddon. After crashing on the planet, the Orkz began their invasion. Ghazghkull would lead his WAAAGH! successfully against the Hive Cities of Armageddon, with the Human population being worked to death to strip their cities of scrap for the Ork war machine. The Ork offensive would halt in the face of the Armageddon Steel Legion under the command of Commissar Sebastian Yarrick. The Human counter-attack would force Ghazghkull off-world for a while. In the Golgotha system, Ghazghkull would unite the Ork forces there all the while pursued by Yarrick. Ghazghkull would return to Armageddon after fifty-seven years. While continuing to besiege the Human world, Ghazghkull would travel to the Octarius sector to claim the Ork forces there. After driving back waves of Tyranids and killing a Mawloc from within, Ghazghkull would leave the Octarius sector with a fleet of close to five million ships to continue his WAAAGH! against the galaxy. Battle vs. Thanos (by Deathblade 100) Unknown world, Imperium periphery... The shattered banners of the Astra Militarum lay scattered around the smouldering ruins of the various Hive Cities. Leviathans circled ahead as Chitauri warriors and Outriders scoured the ruins for survivors. The soft voice of Ebony Maw barely heard over the din; "Hear me and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No, it is salvation. The universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile...for even in death, you have become children of Thanos." As Maw spoke, the Lasguns stopped in firing as the last, desperate defenders of the Astra Militarum fell to the forces of Thanos. *** The fleet of WAAAGH! Ghazghkull found itself crashing on the periphery of a hive city. The green horde of the self-proclaimed "Prophet of Gork and Mork" Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka spilled out of their varying vessels. Gargants rose above the horde as the horned banners of the Goffz Klan fluttered in the faint breeze. Ghazghkull emerged from his ship and sighted the smouldering ruins of the Hive City in the distance. Raising his Power Klaw, the Warboss of the Orkz ordered his green horde to advance. *** As WAAAGH! Ghazghkull swarmed their way into the Hive Cities, they were met by the slaughtered remains of the Imperial Guard regiment that had fallen in a futile last stand. the remains of strange, four-armed creatures and cybernetic warriors lay in front of the Astra Militarum trench lines; the two-headed Aquila of the Imperium of Man riddled with energy weapon fire. One of Ghazghkull's Nobs approached his leader and remarked "Dem 'umies di'n't stand no chance." Sensing something, Ghazghkull turned his gaze up into the sky as several dozen Chitauri chariots and Leviathans began to arrive followed by several Q Ships. Ghazghkull ordered his various Gargants to open fire on the airborne newcomers. *** Thanos of Titan smiled grimly as the population of the Hive City was divided into two. The Black Order, his loyal "Children", moved through the two columns made by the Chitauri and Sakaaran warriors. This world was on the brink of collapse and it was a burden up to him to rectify it. The sound of the Chitauri and Sakaaran rifles cocking filled the air, as they were followed by a barrage of energy weapon fire. The population of this world would recover and should be grateful for being saved from its inevitable fate. Thanos' thoughts were broken by the distant sounds of explosions and yelling. One of his Sakaaran scouts reported back that a large army had engaged several of the Chitauri forces. Taking up his great sword, Thanos gathered his army and began to lead them against this new threat. *** The Ork horde continued to fire at the Chitauri chariots and Leviathans, as the Q Ships began to disgorge their cargo onto the field. Vast armies of Outriders leapt from the hangars and began to charge mindlessly at the lines of the WAAAGH!. Ghazghkull cocked his twin-linked Shoota and fired a barrage of rounds at the Outrider horde. This battle was what his WAAAGH! needed; a break from fighting those 'umies and their commander for the hundredth time, not fighting those Tyranids in Octarius, and certainly not dealing with the legions of Chaos and those tinskullz the 'umies called "Necrons". The Stormboyz Rokkit Packs were followed by varying explosions as they rained Stikkbombs onto the enemy line or simply crashed into the buildings of the Hive City. Plumes of black smoke blew over the battlefield as the Speed Freekz entered the fray; their bright-red Warbikes racing to the fight, Dakkagunz blazing. *** Thanos arrived with the bulk of his forces to find his armies locked in battle with a green horde. Even from a distance, it was clear where the enemy leader was as the bulk of the Ork army was clustered around a single figure in a crude cybernetic armour; a pincer-like claw replacing his left hand. Periodic clouds of black smoke wafted over the field from the strange, ramshackle bikes used by the enemy. The enemy leader cut down two more of Thanos' Outriders, before noticing the Great Titan. Letting out a great roar, he yelled "Dat one iz mine!" before charging towards Thanos. *** Ghazghkull charged towards the enemy commander, Power Klaw raised in order to strike. Thanos dodged the clumsy strike from the Ork Warboss, and retaliated with a swipe from his sword; the blade barely missing the Ork's armour. Ghazghkull's Goff Guard ran up behind Ghazghkull, Shootas and Sluggas blazing firing at the Titan, forcing him to give ground. One of the Goffs drew back his Choppa to strike the Titan only to be struck by the flail of Cull Obsidian. As the Goff dragged itself back to its feet, Cull slammed his mace into the luckless Ork's skull. Ghazhkull let out a roar of rage and opened fire on Cull, bringing the great servant of Thanos to his knees. Thanos found himself under attack by several squads of Slugga Boyz, which had broken off from the main battle. Swinging his sword, Thanos cut a bloody path through the Orkz in order to get back to his remaining Children, his golden armour covered with blood. Several of the remaining squads of Orkz were telekinetically bound by scraps of the Hive Cities before being brought down by Sakaaran rifle fire and the rest of the Black Order. *** A Leviathan crashed to the ground under the overwhelming fire of the Ork Gargants. The Orkz continued their ceaseless push against the rest of Thanos' army, causing the Outriders and Sakaarans to begin to waver and break in parts. Seeing this, Thanos turned his attention back to the Ork's Warboss. The Great Titan charged towards Ghazghkull intent on ending the Ork once and for all. Ghazghkull yelled "WAAAGH!" and rushed in firing his twin-linked Shoota at the Titan. Thanos raised his sword and deflected some of the Shoota rounds before being hit by some, bringing him to his knees. Ghazhkull, seeing this, charged forward raising his Power Klaw. The Great Titan swung his sword at the Ork Warboss, slashing through the Ork's Mega Armour. The Ork Warboss bellowed with pain, before Thanos plunged his sword through the Ork's back, bringing an end to the largest WAAAGH! recorded. *** With the death of the Great Ork, the morale of the remnants of WAAAGH! Ghazghkull broke with the rest of the Ork army turning on itself. Thanos and his battered armies let out a collective cry of victory, before a crackling, viridian-green, storm of electricity moved over the battlefield freezing much of the two remaining armies in place. A series of dark-grey, robotic skeletons marched across the field, one of their number in ornate armour wielding a glowing green scythe, released a fist-sized cube drawing the two armies inside. In a creaking voice, it said "It is done. The objective has been sealed in a Tessaract Labyrinth." A response came through "Ensure it is sealed correctly. We would not wish to lose our bargaining piece with the Collector." Expert's Opinion Thanos won due to being a superior commander. While Ghazghkull was an effective leader, crude fighting style led to the Orks losing to the more superior commander and strategist. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Alien Fighters Category:Alien Warriors